First Time
by Ouran Private High School
Summary: Kaoru and Ayame share their one year anniversary. Not apart of the actual site rp, just my own musings. DISCLAIMER: We do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Hatori Bisco does.


Hey everyone! Mikhail here again, dropping off another one-shot from the deep recesses of my own mind. This one is AyameXKaoru, which is different for me, since I'm a huge HaruXTaka and HaruXKyo fan. Can't help it. I blame Tamaki because he is an idiot XD

Happy Birthday, Meme. I know I fail at posting this on your birthday, but hey, at least I finally finished it, especially since I decided to redo it at the last minute. The other version sucked.

DISCLAIMER: We here at Ouran Private High School do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do we profit off of it.

***

Kaoru nervously glanced across the table at Ayame. It was their one year anniversary, and he had something special planned. It had taken him at least 2 weeks to get everything together, but it was a hard task to do on his own, especially with the love of his life with him at every second. So, he did what any guy would do and called in back-up. The rest of the members of the Host Club, plus the few female stragglers they had managed to gain, were more than willing to help.

The plan was to take her to the best restaurant in town, go for a walk on the beach, then take her back to his mansion. Hikaru was going to be spending the evening with Haruhi, and his parents were away on business. So far, everything was going according to plan. His leg started to twitch under the table, falling into a nervous bounce.

"Kaoru, are you okay? You seem really nervous." Always the observant one.

Nodding his head, he replied, "I'm just fine." It took everything he had to make his leg come to a complete stop. He had already finished his food and decided to sip some red wine as he waited for Ayame to finish her dessert: Pineapple Upside-Down Cake. A warm smile graced his features. He really was lucky to have found a girl like her.

It wasn't too much longer until she was finished. Gracefully standing, he helped her out of her chair, and left a $100 bill on the table. The waitress had become used to it whenever the Hitachiins decided to dine there.

Kaoru led her through a back doorway and down to the beach. He couldn't help but fill up with pride as her face lit up. It truly was a sight to behold. He helped her remove her sandals, as well as his own shoes, and they walked along the beach together, letting the waves from the tide brush against their ankles. The moon was full and at the closest it would be to the Earth that year.

Clearing his throat, he stopped Ayame from walking any further, and sat on a bench. He started to sweat slightly, the nervousness setting in once again. He had planned this talk with Hikaru for several hours, trying to make it sound right without her getting the wrong idea. But, as he gazed into her eyes, he could feel his well thought out speech slip from his mind.

"Ayame, I hope this evening has been going well for you. I spent so much time planning things out."

"This has been one of the best nights of my life, though I don't see when you had time to plan it." There was a twinkle in her eye as she looked at him.

Smiling, he took her hand in his. "Oh, the night isn't over yet. I still have something else planned for us." He blushed, looking out at the sea. She followed his gaze, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Kaoru? Can we get going soon? I'm eager to see what else you have planned, and I'm starting to get cold."

"Sure. But first," he started, kneeling in front of her. "Ayame, we have been dating seriously for a year, and were friends for a long time before that. I don't see spending the rest of my life with anyone but you." He stopped, trying to form the woods in his head.

"I agree. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I'm glad I have had the chance to date you." She stood, pulling Kaoru up with her. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ayame, I want to take the next step with you. I want to give myself to you." A deep crimson blush dusted his cheeks.

Ayame looked shocked. That was clearly not what she was expecting. She blushed as well, but didn't answer him. He sighed, feeling rejected.

"It's okay, Ayame. I don't want to pressure you into something you aren't ready for-" but she cut him off with her lips pressing against his. He responded after a moment of shock, quickly taking the lead. As she sighed, he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She pulled away, gasping for air. He took the time to call the car, not wanting to waste anymore time. He held her close as the car pulled up, both hurrying inside. He continued his assault on her mouth, only stopping every so often to breathe. Once the car reached the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru jumped out in a hurry, stopping only to help Ayame out, then rush for the house.

He fumbled with the door, almost forgetting how to use his keys. She slowly took them from him, expertly unlocking his door, and pushing him inside. But the positions were quickly changed, as she leaned up to kiss him. He pushed her against the wall, their lips never breaking a part. Not wanting to wait, she started pulling his shirt out from his pants. Taking the lead, once again, he tugged up on her shirt, trying to be gentle as he pulled it off.

Her hands shook as she tried to unbutton his shirt, not able to get the little circle through the holes. He pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head and yank off his, buttons scattering about. She giggled, then let out a soft moan as his teeth teased her pert nipple through her lacy bra. "Mmmm....Kao..upstairs," she panted. Lifting his head up, she could see the mischief in his eyes.

He quickly picked her up and ran up the stairs, eager to get her in his bed. He kicked the door shut behind them, tugging on her skirt as he tried to kick off his pants. Growling in frustration, he ripped the side of her skirt, and she smacked his arm. "That was my favorite skirt," she hissed. He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll buy you some safety pins." Pushing her onto the bed, he grabbed her skirt from around her hips, then gave a good tug. It came off, ripping more. She giggled in delight as he pulled his pants off, tripping when they tangled around his feet. Finally getting them off, he pounced.

She settled at the head of his bed, snuggled under the thin, black sheet. He crawled up the bed, losing his boxers in the process. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight of him. She blushed, turning her head to the side. He crawled under the sheet, kissing her neck. He made quick work of her bra, then attacked her nipple. She hardly had time for surprise, before the pleasure set in. A pressure started building in her lower abdomen, making her squirm.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kaoru made his way down her body, taking her panties with him. He looked at her, showing all the desire he felt for her. Slowly, he ran his finger along her clit, then slipped it inside of her. She moaned, arching slightly off the bed. Pumping in and out of her, he added another finger. Shortly after, she came, calling his name out.

He lifted her legs slightly, positioning himself at her entrance. "Ayame, are you sure you want this? Because once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop." He looked her in the eye, not wanting to mistake anything.

"Yes Kaoru, please!" she nodded furiously. Bracing himself above her, he slowly pushed himself in, then gave one hard thrust, breaking her virginal barrier. She let out a loud cry, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, Ayame." He leaned in close to her, kissing her deeply. The pain faded away, and she gave an experimental push.

"It doesn't hurt anymore Kaoru." And with that, he slowly pulled out, then thrust forward. He kept this pace until it was too much to bear. He held her leg up and thrusted faster, groaning at how tight she was. He could feel his release coming, but he didn't want to finish before her. Running his hand between them, he quickly found her clit and began rubbing at a fast pace. She arched up, moaning loudly. "Kaaaaaoo," she called, finding her release. Growling out his pleasure, he gave two more thrusts, then followed her into oblivion.

Letting himself fall beside her, he sighed. "Wow," was all he could muster. Pulling her closer to him, he watched her fall asleep, soon following.

***

Well, I hope you enjoyed the smut. It probably sucked, but I am writing this at 5 am, at least that's the time now. I think I started at 3:50 – 4 am. Something like that.

Happy Thanksgiving Meme!!!


End file.
